modern_goanimatefandomcom-20200216-history
Stickman Gets Grounded
Created by Igor and Deniz! Plot Stickman Decides to Kidnap Mabel and Igor finds out and calls Deniz to Ground Stickman. Cast Paul as Igor and KingKool720 Eric as John and Carkle Callie as Deniz Jennifer as Mabel Julie as MC Adore Wise Guy as Stickman Brian as Mordecai Kayla as Sophie Transcript Stickman: I will Kidnap Mabel! Goes to Gravity Falls Mabel: Lalalalala... Appears Stickman: I came! Mabel: Who are you?! Stickman: I am Stickman! I'll Kidnap you! Mabel: No! Kidnaps Mabel Igor is looking on a cliff Igor: What?! Stickman Kidnapped Mabel?! I'll call Deniz! was playing a game Deniz: GET NOSCOOOOOOOOPED! Phone Rings Deniz: up the phone Hello? Igor: Stickman Kidnapped Mabel! Deniz: Oh no not him again! We gotta save Mabel! Do you know where are they? Igor: Yeah! Meet me! runs out of her house and goes to Where Igor is now. Igor: They're at Stickman's House! Deniz: What are you waiting for? Let's Go! go to Stickman's house Deniz: You! Leave Mabel free right now!! Stickman: WHY the F*** are you here?! Igor: You Kidnapped Mabel! Deniz: We're gonna call your parents and our friends! Stickman: NOOOOOOOOO! calls them and they come Momstick: Why are you being a scamp again?! Dadstick: Yeah! MC Adore, Spanky Ham, KK720, Sophie and Carkle Appear John: I did arrive late again? Igor: Nope. Mordecai: I am? Igor: Still Nope. Deniz: How do these people know we're here? Stickman: MORE PEOPLE TO KIDNAP! Igor: NOPE! To Ground you! Deniz: Yeah! Momstick: You have been a bad Stick-person! Dadstick: And guess what? Momstick and Dadstick: You're grounded! Igor: Deniz The "Grounded Video" Formula Deniz: Let's See, One of the possible punishments are putting a nappy on the troublemaker. Mordecai: Then, you going to watch the baby shows for 10 HOURS!!! Stickman: NOOOOOOOO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Igor: THINK OF A PUNISHMENT! Deniz: And then you'll join the Illuminati! Mordecai: And then you force to play educational games for ENTIRE LIFE! Igor: And you will eat Stuff you hate! Stickman: No F***ing way! Dadstick: DON'T SWEAR SON! YOU'RE GROUNDED EVEN MORE! Stickman: How could this happen to meeee?! Mordecai: That because you kidnapped Mabel! You shouldn't kidnap people! Igor: Yeah! Mordecai: In matter fact, there be no Video Game, no favorite TV Show, no computer, no GoAnimate, no McDonald, no YouTube, no Black Sabbath, no Movie, no Wikia, no IPad, no IPhone, no IPod and many more! Deniz: Now let's punish him! Igor: Yep! do all what they said and punish Stickman Stickman: THAT HURTS! Igor: I DON'T CARE! Deniz: That's what you deserveeee!! Mordecai: What the next punishment? Igor: push him from a building? to a building pushes Stickman falls Stickman: Ouch... Mordecai: Next punishment...... Change into girl's voice. change Stickman's voice into a girl's voice Deniz: He is Stickgirl now! Stickman (Speaking on Princess Voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE GIRL VOICE!!!! I WANT IT CHANGE IT BACK!! Igor: NO! Deniz: HAHAHAHA! Mordecai: 3rd punishment...... Sing to Baby by Justin Bieber! Heroes cover their ears Bieber sings Baby Stickman: MAKE IT STOP! Later Deniz: Thankfully we didn't hear that. Stickman: ENOOUUUUGHHH! Igor: NOPE.AVI Stickman: YES.MP4 Mordecai: 4th punishment...... Throw you at tiger cages! is thrown into a tiger cage Stickman: NOOO I AM ALLERGIC TO TIGERS! attacks him Stickman: NOOOOOO GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CATS! still attack him until he is finish and went sleep and Stickman got starch all over and bleeding alot crawls out of the cage Stickman: I'm out of here! runs away Catches Him Igor: GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! Mordecai: AND SLEEP FOR 1 TRILLION YEAR! Deniz: And have a nightmare while sleeping! Stickman: to his Bedroom WAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAH! End